


Whippersnappers

by goodloser



Series: Dojima Family Game Night [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Texting, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima tries to get to the bottom of why Adachi is trying to skive work <i>this</i> time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whippersnappers

dojima im wolfkin :3

what ?

"What" really was _all_ Dojima could type in reply, impatiently keying in the characters on his screen and hitting _send_. This wasn’t the only time Adachi had tried to (falsely) call in sick, but it was probably the _strangest_.

im a wolf!! :D it explains why im so angry and lonely all the time

and why i think animals are better than people tbh

This was _definitely_ worse than the time he said he was quitting being a police officer and living solely off his “lenient heart” commissions, or whatever it was.

Adachi just come in2 work we need u

no dojima im not adachi now im darksteel and i have silver fur like the moon and blue eyes like limpid tears

Oh, dear god.

btw my pronouns are pup/pups/pupself dont call me a he cuz im not ;D

Something had to be done, but Dojima wasn’t sure if he’d be able to talk him (pup?) out of it. The most logical course of action he came to, sipping his coffee and absent-mindedly eyeing his paperwork, was to ask Yuu or Souji for help. Maybe this was some new teen fad, and they’d know what to do.

yuu Adach is being weird he says he”s a wolf or something, Pls talk 2 him abot it

The reply didn’t come til later, when he was tending to his case files, and he was so surprised reading the text he almost dropped the phone.

dojima he is just wolfkin lol remember when i told u i was nekokin? like that haha :)

He _did_ remember one conversation of the sort, yes, and before he could say so another four texts came in, all within minutes of each other.

souj says hi and also that hes nyakin but thats dumb af lmao

No it’s not. Nyakin is real mnkkln65rtyyyyyyyyyyyyy

HE HAS HIS OWN PHONE MAKE HIM STOP

Sorry Im# not aGAY

**Author's Note:**

> little disclaimer: this isn't making fun of otherkin as much as it is making those who claim to be it because it's "cool" and etc. It is poking slight fun at neopronouns though sorry but I cannot stand neopronouns


End file.
